The Joys of the World
by The Convergence
Summary: For Angie: Mary convinces Natasha and Molly for a girls day, what sort of trouble could they get into?


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Angie  
 **Characters:** Natasha and Molly  
 **Other Characters Used:** Mary  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Friendship  
 **Message to your person:** Hope you have a Merry Christmas Angie!

* * *

 **The Joys of the World**

 _Mary convinces Natasha and Molly for a girls day, what sort of trouble could they get into?_

* * *

It had been easy to convince Molly and Natasha to have a girls day, it had been ages since they had spent time together. The weather was slightly nippy but nothing uncomfortable with all of them dressed for the weather. The girls talked about how the world would be changing soon and the upcoming holiday and future get togethers while carefully avoiding the topic of home. Something they all wished was for them to be together. As they walked down the path and got closer to the mountain snow started to appear on the ground.

Now there's an idea. Mary thought to herself with a small smile before picking up some snow, "Perhaps we should have a little fun. Who knows how much longer we'll be here, might as well make the most out of it."

Natasha gave a small laugh, "I'm up to the challenge if you two are."

"Sounds like it will be fun." Molly said.

Mary grinned, before throwing her snowball at Natasha who dodged out of the way. Mary quickly ducked behind a tree, she heard a thump and she chuckled, kneeling down she quickly made another, peering around the tree and throwing her snowball at Molly and pulling behind the tree again with a satisfied smirk.

A few hours later the three girls headed towards Mary's house covered in snow and laughing, it had been a lot of fun out there but the sun had started to set and none of the girls fancied a surprise monster attack. Unlocking the door of her home mary shook some of the snow off before heading insid, the other girls following suit.

"I'm thinking hot chocolate to warm ourselves up with, maybe watch a few Christmas movies." Mary said.

"I like that idea" Molly piped in, "I can pick out some movies."

"I was always a fan of Nightmare before Christmas" Natasha put in.

"It's a fun choice, why don't we watch that first." Mary said and headed to the kitchen to make the drinks. She also put in a bag of popcorn and while she waited she stirred the chocolate. A few minutes later she walked back to the living room and set the tray down, handing out the drinks before sitting down and curling up, "I think this is a really good choice." She admitted.

"It's a good movie." Natasha said, "Sets the right mood don't you think?"

Molly nodded, "I think it fits this world pretty well too."

They laughed, "Sometimes Molly. But you know what? At least we can still have moment likes this." Mary said.

"We've been through a lot here." Natasha said, "this place has changed us."

"In a good way." Molly replied, "Look at how close everyone is."

"Besides some of the changes were fun." Mary put in, "Molly's right, we are closer, and think about it this way Natasha, we're all family now. This world brought us together, you're married now." She said with a smile, "that might now have happened back home."

"You're right, besides it's almost Christmas. I'll focus on the positives for now..Thanks you two." Natasha said with a soft smile.

"Anytime." They replied and the three of them settled to continue the movie.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
